The present invention relates to a swing control device for a swing chair, and more particularly to a swing control device for a swing chair to control the swing amplitude of the swing chair to a desired degree.
The prior art of a swing chair is disclosed and has a motor to drive a worm gear with an eccentric pin that is received in a hollow member to drive an axle. The swing chair further has a linkage with a slot defined to receive the axle therein and a recoil element with which a recoil force is provided to the axel in such a way that after the axle is rotated in a first direction, the recoil force from the recoil element is able to rotate the axle in a second direction opposite to the first direction. Within this swing chair, the amplitude of the swing chair is fixed. That is, even though there are pushbuttons provided on the panel of the swing chair to change the amplitude, the amplitudes are still fixed. Therefore, when the worm gear is generally worn out and thus the amplitude can not reach the predetermined degree, the swing chair will no longer accomplish the desired goal.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention intends to provide an improved swing chair having a swing control device to offset the deficiency in amplitude so as to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the invention is to provide a swing control device for a swing chair to offset the deficiency in amplitude.
Another objective of the invention is to provide a speaker in the swing chair in order to provide music while the swing chair is used.
Still another objective of the invention is to provide an extension formed on the spindle of the motor to engage with a side face of the housing of the swing control device to prevent loose contact with the worm gear.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.